Neptune sextile Moon
The sextile aspect poses less ambiguous problems than the conjunction, and you should find that this aspect is more comfortable and allows the releasing of your potential more easily. There will be the qualities of imagination, psychic and empathic sensitivity which are present in Moon-Neptune contacts, but these are clearer with the sextile and less liable to distortion through personal and outer perceptions. You will be very responsive to the dimension of social relationships, obligations and service, and this could form the key foundation in your life, both in providing a sphere of employment and as one which allows your intrinsic talents and qualities to emerge. You have a heart response to negative social conditions, whether in terms of individuals, alienated minority groupings or global undifferentiated sympathies. This may attract you towards employment which involves you in dealing with social-problem areas, or at least towards associating with pressure groups concerned with areas of social deprivation and negativity. You can become quite passionate in denouncing man's lack of humanity and care for others, and feel concerned enough to add your support to more positive and beneficial causes. You tend to be externally focused rather than inwardly preoccupied, and this can lead you to become a spokesperson for your social objections, attempting to wake the public up to those dangers or lack of care that so offend you as causing people to suffer unnecessarily.. This search to promote social remedies can help you to express your creative spirit through evocative writing, through the dissemination of relevant information such as an educational aid; some may feel drawn to crusading journalism designed to awaken the sleeping social conscience. Having high social ideals implies that one important role that you could perform is as a mediator and enunciator of proposed social progress and development. Working with the burdens of social welfare in some respect would give deep satisfaction, as through your heart response you create alternative suggestions for improvement transmitted via your inspired intellect. You are less prone to illusions and pedestal building in your intimate relationships, as you should have a more realistic appraisal of the fallibility of human nature, and your tolerance and understanding should lead you to less disappointment in this area. Provided that you create the right channels for external activity, then both your domestic and social life should fulfil. Try not to forget that the Moon will anchor you in deep family ties, both to your parents and to any current family, and that these are probably more important to you than you may realise, especially if you become extremely involved in social action. As you will be liable to be sensitive to the subtle psychic influences around people and environments, you may need to periodically tretreat into isolation and quiet in order to inwardly cleanse and renew your energies. Your inner life and imagination can often indicate suitable directions for you to travel in, or even themes for social action, and probably many of your decisions are taken by acting on your more unconscious impulses. If such actions are taken and result in failures, then you may need to investigate your own attitudes and motivations mroe so that unredeemed unconscious tendencies are brought into the light, thus diminishing their power to lead you into cul-de-sacs and self-created failure.